


Jaspidwen Light BDSM

by quietmillennial



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dom!David, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Sub!Gwen, Threesome - F/M/M, sub!jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: Dom David is good David.





	Jaspidwen Light BDSM

“You’re sure about this?” asked Jasper, watching David tie the final knot around Gwen’s right ankle.

“Oh, definitely,” said Gwen, cool and eager, testing the ropes holding her limbs down.

David pulled back from his girlfriend, naked and tied to their bed, smiling smugly, pleased with the sturdy bindings. He couldn’t help but chuckle. He’d bever quite been able to bring this certain little kink up with Jasper. But apparently, he and Gwen were on the same page. It was kind of nice not being the embarrassed one for once. The blush that raged on Jasper’s cheeks was lovely. David stood up and pulled Jasper in for a kiss, soft and gentle. However, David could feel his hesitation, even with him.

“Are you okay, Jasper?”

“We don’t have to do this,” chimed Gwen, still cheery. “If your not comfortable, then we can do something else.”

“No, I just, I don’t, ugh.” Jasper was at a loss of words. David sat him down beside Gwen on the bed, petting his hair comfortingly. “What’s wrong, Jazz?”

“I just don’t wanna mess this up. She could get hurt.”

“I promise,” said Gwen, “I will tell you if anything doesn’t feel right. But I’ve done this before.”

“See?” asked David, “Everything is going to be fine. There’s no need to worry so much.”

Jasper released a nervous, amused snicker. “You’re just as into this, aren’t you?”

David grinned. “I am.”

Gwen couldn’t help but laugh at his response. It was so rare for David to open up like that. Normally, he was hesitant when in the dominant role, nervous to be too bold and too eager.

David bent over and kiss her forehead, gently, tenderly. Gwen relished the kiss, the feel of lips, attentive and loving. She had been with men all her life, all of them into BDSM, all of them dominant. They’d all manged to be pretty shitty as well. Gwen knew that wasn’t the majority of the community, but she just had a knack for attracting shitty guys.

Until now. Jasper and David had a way of owning her, compelling her to give herself over, as if its the only time she feels alive. And it almost was.

But there is one other time. When they’re beneath her, desperate and needy. She loves their trust, their adoration. She knew how it felt to be loved. She was always in control and always at their mercy. It was complete bliss.

Jasper chuckles, breaking Gwen’s train of thought. She choked.

David and Jasper looked at her like she was the sun. The ancient life giver, reborn in many iterations, many different gods. She caught her lip between her teeth, teasing it with her tongue.

David’s mouth crashed against hers. Their teeth clicked together, and David was without apology. His tongue surged into Gwen’s needy mouth. They released noises in tandem, a groan of demand from David, and whine of need from Gwen. Jasper suddenly felt his groin burn, aching in the most wonderful way. Just like any other time he was witness to the unbridled love David and Gwen shared. And that with those huge hearts, they love him the same.

He scoots back and over a bit, to find himself between a pair of strong, soft thighs. He grazes over the prickly skin of recently shaved skin. The canyons of stretch marks decorate her legs. He bends down, allowing his tongue to follow the patterns slowly, absolutely savoring the way she jolted into his touch. David pulled back just far enough from her, still caressing her swollen lips with his tongue.

He chuckled darkly, without mercy, completely amused by his lover’s desperate reactions. Jasper and Gwen froze. The deliberate venom dripping in his voice was maddening. Gwen’s legs tensed in frustration, unable to press together to appease the dampness dripping down the folds of her exposed, neglected. She moaned in a high tone. Jasper’s already strangled cock now fought against the fabric of his boxers and jeans. David, sat up after a moment, and got off the bed, turned to Jasper, brushed his fingers against his cheek, felt the warmth of his blush.

“Take off your shirt,” David ordered, and why would he argue? Jasper yanked his shirt over his head and smiled. Even when he was in a domineering mood, David had to admire his built lover. He smiled sadly, and Jasper sucked in a breath as David kissed his gnarly, deep scars, following the diagonals across his chest. Jasper sighed in slight delight as David’s tongue worked it’s magic on his skin, stopping to tease his nipple.

He sucked it between his lips, nibbling lightly. Jasper jumped and yelped in surprise. David pulled away to look him in the eye, pleased with the damage done. Jasper’s hands rushed to his jeans, but David shook his head. Jasper reluctantly released his zipper. David turned back and looked at Gwen. This peaked Jasper’s interest as well, and he was stunned at the sight.

Gwen shivered violently, her hips desperately jerking up against the ropes. She bit her lip to remain silent. Sweat drenched every inch of her deep, earthy skin. Jasper had none of Gwen’s shame, and groaned openly.

“Eat her out,” said David, with no room for question. Jasper’s mouth became noticeably dry, his eyes raking across his girlfriend’s tense body.

He turned to the bed, but was stopped with a warning hand gripped the bronze curls of his head. David held him still, gentle but stern.

“Wou-would you wear your collar for me, Jazz? Please, you know I love it.”

How could Jasper say no to that? He smiled fondly at David’s characteristic hesitance. Jasper nodded and stayed put as David opened the closet and rummaged through it for the aforementioned collar.

Jasper and Gwen locked eyes. Gwen smiled, her breath as heavy as his. Their shared anticipation was evident. “You both are driving me insane.”

Jasper wanted her. As much as he wanted to please David, he wanted to please Gwen as well. He wanted her to climax beneath him. He wanted her weep, out pure pleasure. He wanted to feel her around him, and most of all, he wanted her to beg for it.

Gwen had decided, while waiting for her princes to rescue her, that being in a relationship with two other switches was interesting to say the least. The way they depended on and took care of each other. It was fulfilling, complete and fun. She watched with anticipation as David came forward with the collar, playfully brushing Jasper’s shoulders with the lead attached to it. Jasper took a deep breath and licked his dry lips as David put the collar on him. 

He was religiously gentle. His fingertips grazed his neck like a shower of gold, as if afraid to scare him away. Once the collar was adjusted, David pressed his lips upon his neck, nuzzling comfortingly, while giving the collar a slight tug.

Jasper whimpered. “Is it too much, Jasper? Golly, I hope not. If we need to-”

“It’s chill, Davey. You’re radical.”

David laughed genuinely. He loved every part of his boyfriend and girlfriend. Speaking of the latter, an ache ranged out guilt in his chest. As much he knew she wanted to be bound, she had been so good for them. She deserved whatever Jasper wanted to do with her 

“Poor thing. This has to be torturous,” David lamented. He walked over, trailing Jasper behind him. He bent down and kissed Gwen with all the passion he could muster. “You’ve been such a good girl, haven’t you? You’ve been so patient. I’m so proud.”

A loud whimper rang into the air, as Gwen attempted to breathe. David cupped her cheek compassionately, leaning into her ear, whispered, “I’m going to let Jasper fuck you. Is that what you want?”

In a moment of boldness, she whimpered, “Yes, David, please.”

“Good girl,” he praised, enjoying the glow of pleasure on her face when he did. He pulled Jasper’s leash, stopping to kiss his jaw hungrily. Jasper is at his mercy, and he knows it.

Jasper knows it and he loves it. 

“Go ahead, Jazz. Give Gwen what she wants so I can give you what you want. Gosh, Jasper, just-maybe, oh my.”

David’s voice started soft, but had disappeared into a tiny whisper. Jasper hummed. His jeans still strangled him, now more than ever. He popped the button, and groaned as he released the zipper, the lighter cotton giving way to Jasper’s girth. He choked on air as he was released.

David watched the display, stripping himself completely like Jasper and Gwen.

Once they were stripped, Jasper crawled on top of Gwen, and lovingly brushed the stray hair from out of her face, eager to look upon her amethyst eyes. 

“Hi,” whispered Gwen, giddy. Jasper smiled a big, brilliant smile. “Hey there, homeslice." 

David groaned from behind him. He crawled on top of Jasper and with two slick fingers inside his entrance. Jasper groaned, jutting back against the intrusion. David smirked and began to finger fuck him. Pumping in and out with ease, David commented, "You’re still prepped from earlier.”

Jasper nodded eagerly. “Alright then,” said David as he leaned against Jasper’s back to reach the condoms on the nightstand. After slipping it on, he pressed his tip against Jasper’s entrance. Jasper lined himself up at Gwen’s womanhood. She yelped needily, and begged desperately, “Jazz, fuck me. Make me scream. I want you, please!”

David nibbled Jasper’s ear playfully. “Make her feel good, dear.”

Jasper thrust roughly into Gwen, causing her to howl in pleasure. 

Gwen worked her hips up and down. She began panting, desperate for his dick. She gave up hold on her composure, moaning and grunting and begging Jasper for more.

Meanwhile, David dragged Jasper against him, fucking him roughly and thoroughly. Jasper whined and begged shamelessly, his cock snug inside Gwen, while his Davey left marks all over his neck around the collar. He felt his climax bloom inside his lower stomach.

He came with a bellow of David’s and Gwen’s name. Gwen screeched in pure ecstasy, calling for her boys, and David came with a series of high pitched grunts, desperate and sated. Jasper and David slowly got up off the bed, giggling as their tense legs shook under them. David then turned to the right wrist, where he began to unite his sated, exhausted girlfriend. Jasper slipped his condom off and tied it off, then tossed it into the trash. He then came behind David, and very carefully slipped his off as well.

“Thank you, Jasper,” he said quietly, almost timidly. David paused while untying the rest of Gwen’s limbs, as if trying to collect his thoughts. “Jasper, Gwen?”

“Yes, Davey?” asked Jasper. 

“Was that okay? Was it too much?”

“Not at all, David,” said Gwen happily. David sighed, feeling completely relaxed. Jasper wrapped his arms around them and laid them down with him. David stopped him for a moment to remove his collar and leash.

Their tired limbs wind around each other wildly under the blankets. 

“I love you guys,” said Gwen fondly, “I never thought I’d say that ever again to anyone.”

Jasper laughed. “Well, I for one am honored by the sentiment.”

David agreed. “I’m just really glad that you guys trust me that much. It’s just so gosh darn touching. I love you both so much.”

It was silent for a moment. David almost dozed, and when he perked up again, he called out timidly, “Jazz, Gwen?”

“M'here,” mumbled Jasper blissfully. 

The two men stopped talking and listened. Gwen’s breathing was relaxed and deep. David smiled happily, nuzzling into the crook of Jasper’s neck. Sleep and satisfaction weighed heavy on them, Gwen’s breathing soothed the speeding hearts of her boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at qiuetmillennial on tumblr!


End file.
